Chain Resonance
by kamahalanne
Summary: Maka felt bad about she and her groupmates' failed Chain Resonance because of Black Star. They had war but something sweet happened between Maka and Black Star. Black Star revealed a secret of his. Soul witnessed that sweet moment and got jealous!


_**Chain Resonance **__by G.R.A.B_

_

* * *

_

_**Disclaimer:**_

_I don't own the characters and the anime Soul Eater._

**I updated this. Sorry for the MAK thing before. My apologies.**

_This is my second fanfic about Soul Eater. I made this only for one day after I watched an episode of Soul Eater. Well, I think this one's better than my first one. hahaha. Why is it so hot this summer? El Niño here!_

_**Special thanks to **_**angeldescendant**_** for influencing me at making fanfics. **_

_Hope you'll enjoy! Reviews and comments are much appreciated._

_Thanks for reading!_

_

* * *

_

This happened sometime while Maka, Black Star, Death the Kid are failed to accomplish the Chain Resonance. As said by Franken Stein, Black Star's soul was so advanced that Maka and Kid's souls can't connect with it.

When Maka approached Franken Stein because of their failed Chain Resonance, Maka said that Black Star can't do it and better be removed from the group. Franken Stein said that Maka is the reason that's why they can't do the Chain Resonance and she doesn't understand some things, she must feel it more from within… from her heart. The worst thing that Franken Stein said to Maka is that she doesn't have the right to say such things about Black Star because he is the strongest attacker in the three of them.

Then, Maka returned to the place where her companions are. She was asked by Black Star that if she was finished telling Franken Stein about what happened and that made Maka to punch him but failed. Black Star said that he has no time for weak people like her. At the second time, Black Star let himself be punched at his face by Maka and asked if she's now happy.

And then this one happened…

* * *

**(start of fanfic)**

'_You're like that, just because you know you're strong… TOO STRONG.' _said Maka as she stares at Black Star's eyes.

'_Yeah. I know that thing, coz I'm the strongest of us three!'_

'_Shut the hell up!' _said Kid.

Maka left and Soul just stared at his meister.

'_Come on Tsubaki! Let's go now.' _said Black Star.

'_Okay.' _replied Tsubaki.

Death the Kid and the Thompson Sisters left.

Soul went directly to their apartment and found Maka there.

'_What are you doing here?'_

'_Nothing, just having a rest.'_

'_What happened to you a while ago? You know that there's no much time to waste, Arachnophobia may attack us anytime and we must finish the Chain Resonance.'_

'_I know. I'm sorry.'_

'_Maka, you know… in friendship, there are times that they don't get well maybe because of misunderstanding…jealousy.'_

'_Jealousy? Why did you say so?'_

'_Maybe because one is stronger than the other, there are things that one can do while the others can't. To avoid such things, one should be open-minded and be more understanding. You must search your heart… you must feel what they feel. And with that way, everything will be okay.'_

'_So, that's it! That's what Mr. Franken Stein means.' _thought Maka as she heard what Soul said.

'_Thank you Soul, you're the best! Come on, we need to meet with them at eleven.' _said Maka as she grabbed his hand.

'_Okay. Okay. You don't have to pull me.'_

_Come on! Hurry up.'_

_

* * *

_

They arrived at the same place and Kid and Black Star are waiting.

'_Black Star! About what happened…'_

'_That's okay!' _laughed Black Star.

'_Okay. Do it again! The Chain Resonance.' _said Franken Stein.

Maka felt her heart from within…. Remembered everything what Soul and Franken Stein said.

Finally, they successfully did the Chain Resonance.

'_It's good, even though not perfect. You can go now, take a rest and you will have to do that again tomorrow.'_ said Franken Stein.

'_Yes sir!'_ answered them.

On their way home…

'_I can't understand why Maka acted like that before.' _said Liz.

'_Yeah! Yeah! What happened to you Maka?' _said Patty.

'_Shut up you two!' _said Kid.

'_Why are you so mean Kid? Meanie-meanie-meanie!" _said Patty.

'_I said shut up Patty!' _said Kid.

They continued arguing about stupid things.

Meanwhile…

'_I can't' believe you Maka for making me cry.'_

'_I didn't tell you to cry! Idiot.'_

'_Your punch is kinda strong.'_

'_Of course, it's from me.'_

'_One last thing Black Star…'_

'_What is it?'_

'_Come with me!'_ said Maka as she pulled Black Star's hand.

'_Where are we going? Wait! Don't pull me like that!'_ yelled Black Star.

'_Soul! Stay at the house and cook our dinner okay? Thanks!'_

'_I don't like what's happening.'_ said Soul.

* * *

Maka and Black Star arrived at a cliff where the whole city is seen.

'_Wow! I've never seen this place in this city!'_

'_Come on, let's sit. Sit beside me. Do you like the view?'_

'_Yeah, a lot. Thanks!' _said Black Star as his face turned red.

'_I'm the one who owed you a lot.'_

'_Owed me?'_

'_After that fight, you taught me something very important…'_

Black Star stared at her.

'_You taught me what's the real meaning of friendship… teamwork. Now, I knew that everyone must be more understanding and open-minded . I owe you that, thanks a lot.'_

'_Is that so? I know that! That's why I shared it to you! Hahahaha!'_

'_Hey. I'm trying to be serious here.'_

'_You don't have to be serious, just enjoy every minute of your life! Be happy!'_

'_Uh. Okay.'_

'_Another thing Maka, I have a secret to share.'_

'_What is it?'_

'_Do you know that… I have a GREAT CRUSH on you.' _said Black Star seriously.

'_What?' _said Maka as her cheeks turn red.

'_Yeah. Really! I like you very much. Remember that day when I went to Arachnophobia's den to have revenge on them after Arachne put a spell on your body.'_

'_Are you serious?'_

'_Yeah and I can prove that to you.' _said Black Star as he leaned closer to Maka.

'_Black Star… wait.'_

He kissed Maka near on her lips and it's quite long.

Maka was so shocked.

Black Star leaned backward.

'_Now, do you believe in me?'_

_Maka's eyes are wide open and is speechless._

'_Well, silence means yes! I love you Maka!' _said Black Star as he hugged her very tight.

'_Hey. Hey. What are you thinking?'_

'_I'm happy that I already told you about how I feel!'_

'_Uh. Okay.'_

'_Now that you know about how I feel, I'm not telling you to love me back. I just want to let you feel that I love you. I'll be here for you, as a friend… or more than that.'_

'_Yeah. Thanks!' _said Maka as she smiled.

'_Last thing Maka, why did you bring me in this place?'_

'_Uh. I want to give you a special present for that thing you taught me… but, forget about it. Maybe it's not the right time.'_

'_Hey! Hey! What is it? Maka!'_

'_Come on! Let's go home now, it's getting late.'_

'_Hey Maka!'_

'_Be quite!' _

'_Okay! Okay!'_

Black Star accompanied Maka home.

'_Bye.'_

'_Bye! Remember what I said okay?'_

'_Whatever.' _laughed Maka.

'_Bye! Bye Maka!'_

'_Okay. Okay. Bye!'_

'_Bye Maka! See you again tomorrow!'_

'_Bye.'_

And finally, Black Star left.

* * *

Mak entered their room and found that Soul is waiting for her.

'_Come here.' said Soul._

'_What is it?'_ said Maka as she approached Soul.

Soul pulled her near him and kissed her torridly on her lips.

Maka stared at him.

'_You're always mine isn't it?'_

'_Yeah. I'm always yours Soul.'_

'_I love you.'_

'_I love you too' _answered Maka.

'_What can you say about what HE said?'_

'_Oh. So you're there.'_

'_Yeah. Both of you looked so sweet and… very cute.'_

'_Are you jealous?'_

'_Answer my question.'_

'_Uh. Nothing. I appreciated what he said but I'm only yours.'_

'_Good.'_

'_Again, are you jealous of what you saw?'_

'_kinda.'_

'_What's for dinner?' _laughed Maka.

'Your favorite.'

'Okay. Thanks for cooking! I hope this one's good.'

'Of course.'

* * *

**The End**

_**Read and Review!**_


End file.
